Who and where I'm supposed to be
by PuraStones
Summary: Hiccup is proud to be who he is. Hiccup is proud of his newfound "home".
1. Here I am, at Home

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HTTYD.

_This is a song-fic. I'd like to give this type of story a try. Please don't "eat" me! Enjoy. The song "Home" written by Drew Pearson and Greg Holden, performed by Phillip Phillips doesn't belong to me either._

* * *

**Toothless' Point of View**

The sun was warm. Fire was warm. But most pleasant kind of warmth was the one that my Rider provided. My whole definition of warmth changed when Hiccup decided that we should spend time alone in the cove a few times a month when we would "have conversations" and bond, like good old time. He did all the talking, but whatever my reply was, he always understood. This time, he gave me a special talk.

_Hold on, to me as we go_

_As we roll down this unfamiliar road_

Hiccup's soft soothing sweet voice went straight into my soul as the lyrics retold our journey to an immortal bond. The relationship between him and me was unique. Vikings were able to bond with dragons now, indeed, but they could never look at us like Hiccup did. No rider could look at his or her dragon and see what Hiccup saw when he looked at me. Right from the start, it was a big risk for both of us as we recklessly threw our lives into each other's hands or in my case, claws. It was wrong on every level, but it never _felt _more right. We tossed logic aside as we blindly follow our hearts, we leaned on one other as our souls leaded the way.

_And although this wave is stringing us along_

_Just know you're not alone_

'_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

I, a Night Fury, different from other dragons, was a creature of solitude. I was never meant to have friends. My home was the sky. That was all defied when this kind, scrawny Viking shot me down from my territory. He re-defined "home". He showed me happiness. He lighted my world on fire though he couldn't actually breathe fire like me.

* * *

**Third person's Point of View**

The singing boy and his dragon lost in their own worlds, unaware of uninvited audience. Hiccup's friends' curiosity got the better of them; they knew he loved spending time with Toothless to fly, but not at this time of the day, when the moon replaced the sun. Snotlout wanted to comment, but was shut by Astrid. The twins for once were quiet, but once in a while they smacked each other in the heads or chests, and then shush one other. Hiccup's drawing ability was already discovered after the battle with the Red Death when they ran through his designs, but never did they expect something like this. Vikings only sang when they were very drunk, and the lyrics never made any sense. This song sounded so warm and beautiful, but no-one missed the sadness hinted in every note. Toothless rested his head on Hiccup's lap dreamingly, purred in delight at the melody. The rider absent-mindedly stroked his scale fondly while singing.

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

Aforementioned rider chuckled mirthlessly at his own words, made Toothless and the other teens jump. The chuckle sounded scary. Hiccup quickly calmed his scaly friend down by petting him soothingly.

"It's alright Toothless; my mind's just wandering around unpleasant thoughts."

Astrid raised her eyebrow as they saw the Night Fury nudged his Rider seriously, but Hiccup went on with the song even Toothless had broken away from his trance.

_Just know you're not alone_

'_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home…_

Toothless gave a low humming, growls and croons rumbled quietly in the cove. Hiccup giggled at his friend's attempt to copy him, his emerald green eyes sparked with joy, unlike when he chuckled. Said friend cuddled him gently with his strong big front legs, shook him lightly as to expect whatever inside of his mind to fall out.

"Oh you childish reptile, I know it alright. You love me too much to not care."

Another affectionate growl.

Snotlout frowned and thought this was ridiculous. This was none of his business, why did he have to watch this lame scene at first place? Hiccup was weak to have to depend on a pet too much like that. Meanwhile, Astrid and Fishlegs' eyes widened at the sight of Toothless gestured at his tail and wings, at Hiccup, at the sky and mimic Hookfang. His giant orbs bored into Hiccup's meaningfully, as if the dragon was trying to scan his soul.

"You want to know why I did what I did in the race a few months ago." – stated Hiccup calmly.

'_Thawfest._' – whispered Fishlegs, as the whole gang recalled what happened in that epic race, where they thought Hiccup was supposed to be the winner. This time, Snotlout's attention was back at the pair.

"Huh, that fishbone was a loser. What else is there to know?"

"Well dude, you've got to admit you nearly lost!" – Ruffnut pointed out, receiving a glare.

Their discussion was interrupted as Hiccup sighed heavily, rubbing Toothless' face slowly.

"Is it that important to win, Toothless?"

The blacksmith got a light nod for the answer, he just beamed.

"Then Toothless, you did win."

Fishlegs held his breath at the statement, while Snotlout rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Everyone knows that you're wiser, more powerful and definitely faster than Hookfang, Toothless. You don't need to prove it anymore. The loser is I and I alone." – Hiccup explained gently, like a teacher to a student.

Toothless didn't accept that explanation, growled annoyingly, shook his head and whimpered. His claws slammed into the dirt, he pointed his head at Hiccup. _You could have won_. That was what the dragon tried to say.

"Yes, so isn't that enough, boy?"

Toothless bared his teeth and gave Hiccup an intense stare.

"Alright, alright you useless reptile, I'll give you a straight explanation."

Settling on his hind legs, Toothless looked at his rider expectedly, like they were having a conversation over a cup of tea. Hiccup just rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I threw the race, Toothless. I was the one who told my father to choose it as the last round. I was desperate to show him that for once, I could be his pride, the child that he always wanted. I was never surer that victory was in our hands and claws."

Hiccup stopped for a while, now standing up and walking around the dragon slowly. His eyes never left the dragon's, begging him to understand. Toothless threw him a soft croon, encouraged him to continue.

The gang listened intently though Snotlout was very confused and angry, why was Hiccup talking about it like it was just a set-up that Hiccup _let _him win? Astrid already knew the truth, but she wanted to hear this version, since Hiccup never lied to his best friend. Except from Snotlout, all of them felt a twinge of unsettled feeling in their guts at Hiccup's desire to prove himself to his father in front of everyone, and ended up in doing the opposite.

"At the moment when we were so close to victory, Toothless, I looked at Snotlout's face and saw his desperation and fear along with disbelief, that he couldn't believe he would lose to a useless _fishbone_. Before the race, I heard his father threatening him that if he didn't win, there would be consequences."

Snotlout's jaws dropped. Hiccup… _witnessed _that? The others stared at him with wide eyes that drove him insane, but he was speechless at what Hiccup was saying.

"Think about it, Toothless. I've already told you about how I was always a failure, a mistake in everyone's eyes. And guess what, I've lived with that for my whole life that I've got too used to it, it couldn't affect me any longer, being a disappointment in my father's eyes. But Snotlout, he's completely clueless about such feeling and condition."

Toothless roared furiously, so his rider gave up glory because he pitied his foe? Oh for Odin's sake, he was _**too **_sweet for his own good! The Night Fury pinned him down the ground and let out a growl, but his claws that made contact with Hiccup's skin was gentle, just strong enough to prevent him from standing up. But his rider fiercely looked at him in the eye and said:

"I might be the miserable one Toothless, but I won't let anyone else has a taste of something horrible like what I have, that's just too low. Toothless, because of me being who I really am, I became your friend and the first Dragon Rider. I won't throw that boy away, not at any cost!"

The dragon backed down, looked at his rider with new emotions. Surprise. Disbelief. _Awe_. The uninvited audience's jaws dropped at the new outburst. Hiccup actually _**let **_Snotlout win! Snotlout was begging that this was a dream, that he won because he was stronger, not because _Hiccup_ was.

"You cherish that boy who foolishly took your flight away but didn't kill you because of whom he is and whom he wants to be, Toothless. Well, during Thawfest, that boy was literally forgotten and replaced by a rude brat who saw nothing but himself so before it was too late, that boy came back and kicked some sense into my mind!"

Toothless didn't react for a few seconds and then launched himself on Hiccup, licking his face fiercely. He understood now. Hiccup did what he did because he was Hiccup. It was simple.

"So are we good now?"

Toothless licked him more, tail wrapping around Hiccup's small and fragile frame carefully to settle down. They were good. Hiccup felt much better that he could share his mind with his best friend.

Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut along with Astrid looked at Snotlout.

"Stop staring at me! That wimp didn't want to win, so what?"

Trying to deny the fact that he actually lost, Snotlout found himself overwhelmed by his conflicting mind. The others just looked at each other and back at Hiccup, who was now promising a new song for Toothless.

"What happens here stays here." – Astrid said firmly, daring anyone to protest. They didn't want to ruin Snotlout's reputation or make his father looked at him differently. That was what Hiccup wanted, to leave things in their normal way.

"But you got to admit, Toothless is a cool dragon! He has a proper conversation with Hiccup!" – Fishlegs said in wonder thoughtfully.

"Well, he **is **_Hiccup's _mount. What else do you expect?" – Tuffnut said.

"Night Furies can't release toxic gas like ours, duh!" – Ruffnut whacked Tuffnut.

"Yeah, but he has plasma blast and super speed!"

"Will you two stop it?" – Astrid scolded.

Silence immediately ruled, and Hiccup's voice was the only thing that flowed smoothly like a white cloud in the air.

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left_

_With your last breath_

_So here I am_

_Here I am_

_Make them listen_

'_Cause there's no way you'll be ignored_

_Not anymore_

_So here I am_

_Here I am (x2)_

Another song. Another side of Hiccup. Another unique trait revealed. More respect for the unordinary Viking of Berk. With silent agreement, the teens left Hiccup alone with his dragon, retreated to their houses. Maybe, just maybe, someday they would be once again grateful that Hiccup was strong enough to _be different__._

* * *

_A/N: I just need to get it out of my head. The second piece of song was __**Here I am **__(Camp Rock Soundtrack). Both are my favorite and suit Hiccup quite well. This might become a story with many chapters if you like. I'll write more for readers who ask. Thank you and enjoy._


	2. Touch the sky

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HTTYD.

_Thank you for reading. You all made my day! Once again, I don't own __**Touch the sky **__(Brave OST)._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Stoick's Point of View:**

"Come on, Thornado! I know Night Furies are fast, but we can at least catch up!" – I urged my dragon as we darted into the night sky.

Life couldn't be better on Berk. We were prosper, the people were happy – I couldn't ask for anything more. But of course, my son always managed to get himself in trouble even there was a high possibility that troubles just simply loved him too much. Being a single father was hard, especially when I was the chief. I had to put my people's sake above my son's and it was difficult to do so. At some point, I found myself getting used to ignore my own son for the sake of the village and it was my fatal mistake, resulting in my son's leg got cut off. 300 years battling the dragons became irrational just because of my son's rebellious streak, but he saved everyone and the dragons' lives. We had a lot of making up to do and 15 years failing to be Hiccup's family were too much, but like him who had done the impossible, we wouldn't give up.

"Going somewhere, Stoick?" – Gobber came out of nowhere on a Nightmare, waving at me cheerfully and his voice was hinted with a spark of sarcasm.

"Every once in a while, Hiccup and that dragon of his snuck out at night. I want to know what the hell they are up to." – I told my best friend my worry.

"Hiccup's a good kid. I can't feel the trust here!"

"Do you see anyone out here at this holly hour of the night? I don't know what to think. This is what a father's supposed to do." – Despite my firm statement, I didn't feel so confident. Maybe I didn't give him enough space?

"Well, you expect your dragon to catch up with a Night Fury?" – Even in the dark, I didn't miss his eyes rolling. – "You're going to need some serious help."

"You're not helping, Gobber." – I rubbed my face in frustration.

"Let's try their favorite place. I bet they're just bonding; Hiccup's been a busy boy this week! All the orders are taking their toll on me, how do you think he feels?"

"Then he's supposed to be asleep to gain more strength, not going on a little adventure at midnight!"

"Has you boy ever been a normal person, Stoick?"

"Gobber, just tell me where this favorite place you're talking about!"

"Oh Stoick, did you even have a proper conversation with Hiccup after The Event?"

"Am I supposed to know where that place is?"

"Damn it Stoick, the teens have been talking non-stop about it after Hiccup woke up! It's Raven's Point, where Toothless fell down from the sky after Hiccup shot him with that contraption, for Odin's sake!"

My fingers tightened around the rope of the saddle I was sitting on. Obviously, it was a place of history, the place that the impossible had been done. I felt like I hadn't done my best yet. We didn't talk the rest of the flight.

What greeted us when we reached our destination wasn't anything I could have ever imagined. At the distance, we managed the make out the Night Fury flying with my son on his back at a terrifying height. As we shortened the distance, Hiccup suddenly dismounted his dragon as he threw himself into the air, started free-falling. I nearly shouted his name out lout but Gobber shushed me and whispered:

"Just wait and see, Stoick."

I wanted to protest, but as the scene played out in front of our eyes, I understood why he didn't want me to interfere and gave away our presence. It was almost like when I witnessed the battle of my son with that volcano-like dragon, I almost had a heart-attack. I really needed to train my heart and nerves for the rest of my life if I wanted to do anything good for Hiccup. Just as Hiccup fell down, his Night Fury lunged towards the ground with him, my son's unmistakable laughter rang through the silence of the night. At the second they were about to crashed, Hiccup swiftly and skillfully got back onto the saddle of the Night Fury. The way he did it showed that he had done it at least a hundred times already, like it was a normal routine.

"Oh mighty Thor, I really have to talk to Hiccup about this."

"Stoick, think again."

"Gobber! Didn't you just see that stunt? He could die so easily!"

"Do you remember the battle Stoick?" – Gobber asked me calmly. I wanted to snap at him for asking such question. Until the day I died, I could never forget that day, but the expression of his face made me think. In this state, Gobber was a wise man.

"Like it just happened yesterday. Hiccup was too close to death."

"Then you must have known too well the reason of his survival, Stoick. That dragon, Toothless won't let anything or anyone harm Hiccup. It was something as clear as the sun rose from the East."

"How can you say...?" – I didn't get the chance to finish my question, as my son and his dragon darting towards us. We quietly got out of their way and… sight.

"Oh, Toothless, you're the best of the best of the best! We should do this more often!" – Hiccup praised and chirped from the dragon's back, rendering me speechless, because of worry or shock, I didn't know, perhaps both.

The dragon growled in return, it was too dark to make out his expression to judge whether he agreed or disagreed with that statement, but knowing their relationship, I guessed that dragon could hardly say "no" to Hiccup's want. They landed in the cove and settled down after making a campfire. We got off our dragons and hid behind the bush.

"So another sleep-over has come. You have no idea how badly I look forward for this, Toothless. This week is getting on my nerves, but in the end, our friends the dragons have successfully finished catching the necessary amount of fish for everyone and helped with the fields and heavy-lifting!" – Hiccup cheered, although he looked worn out.

My son smiled fondly at the dragon as the dragon gave him a silly toothless smile. I was puzzled as that description flew through my mind, so that was the origin of my son's weird name for the Night Fury. In front of my amazement, the Night Fury licked Hiccup's face and ruffled his messy hair with its claws gently. Without speaking like we humans did, I knew for sure the Night Fury meant to say he was proud of my son for his achievement, something that Hiccup was supposed to receive from me, not his pet.

"I've never witnessed much of the lad's time with that Night Fury, but I must say it's truly extraordinary! Just look at those two; it was like that dragon was there the day Hiccup was born!"

Despite the truth behind those words, Gobber had really just slapped me in the face with his observance. The dragon understood my son so well that he did a better job at being there for Hiccup than me. Again I surprised myself by thinking of that dragon as "he". The Night… Toothless, in Hiccup's eyes, was just the same as a person, if not more.

My thoughts were interrupted as Hiccup broke the silence with a yawn and faked a stretch because of a slight shiver crossed his fragile body. Toothless, being a smart _friend_ he was, wasn't fooled. He whacked my son lightly with his ear like a parent scolding their child as his tail wrapped around Hiccup and dragged him closer to his scaly stomach. When was the last time I hugged Hiccup properly, I wonder?

"Wow, I wish I had a dragon like that!" – Gobber said in awe.

"Oh Toothless, you over-protective lizard! I'm not made of paper or glass you know!"

Said dragon rolled his eyes. Oh Odin, was this even an animal at first place? He acted as if he was wiser than a good number of our population! Gobber chuckled humorously at my son's remark, I found myself amused at the statement as well. My son looked even more breakable than paper and glass, though he didn't break during his 15 years of neglect and humiliation, which proved that his heart and soul were stronger than any metal. It took 15 years for me and everyone to realize that, but only a few days for a dragon to sniff it out. Watching this was just intriguing and sad at the same time.

"What would you like to hear today? A song or a story?"

Curiosity immediately swallowed Gobber and me into its big mouth. A song? A story? What did that mean? The dragon raised two claws, but Hiccup put his little fingers on one and pulled it down.

"You greedy reptile, you can only pick one!"

Toothless whimpered annoyingly but he looked deep in thought. It was funny how the dragon was considering it like it was a decision of his lifetime.

"I didn't know Hiccup could sing." – Gobber stated, intrigued.

"We don't know a lot of things about Hiccup." – I sighed at the truth.

Suddenly, we were shaken by the sound of Toothless growling louder and louder until he reached the pit of the bats. Singing it was, then. Hiccup giggled merrily at the unique reply.

"You may want to choose a topic, too you know."

The demonic green orbs darted right to the sky above. It wasn't a surprise, dragons loved the sky. I admitted I was a little addicted to flights as well, it was such an undeniably amazing experience that I had never dreamt of having in my entire life until my son decided to follow his insanity.

"Our second home, you want that? Me, too, buddy." – Hiccup said dreamingly, his eyes were unfocused. He looked lost.

"You know Gobber; I hope the first home is Berk." – I told my friend, but I sounded nervous and unsure, even to myself.

"We can't know for sure, Stoick. The lad's unpredictable. Whatever the answer is, it'll be a right one." – It was depressed knowing that Gobber had more faith in my son more than I did.

My depression was cut off by the most breath-taking sound I'd never heard in my life that I didn't know it was capable of existing.

_When the cold wind is calling_

_And the sky is clear and bright_

_Misty mountains sing and beckon,_

_Lead me out into the light_

It was like the birds were singing. The melody was unbelievably jubilant the way Hiccup made it. The dragon closed his eyes, ears perking up listening to every note with clear addiction. He must have enjoyed this so many times already and I felt a pang of jealousy snaking into my heart. Hiccup probably thought I would be unpleased if I knew about this hobby or _talent_.

"Okay, that child is definitely going to sing for this village. We never had a real taste of music for decades!"

"Sssshhh!" – I shushed Gobber, trying to digest what my eyes were seeing.

_I will ride, I will fly_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky_

_I will fly_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky_

The dragon opened his eyes at the lyrics, he tilted his eyes as he met Hiccup's shy beam. I didn't know my son had that in him. Toothless looked at the sky with pride and Hiccup copied his mount. The stars looked back at them from the black night, as if they were sparkling with pride, too.

_Where dark woods hide secrets_

_And mountains are fierce and bold_

_Deep waters hold reflections_

_Of times lost long ago_

_I will hear their every story_

_Take hold of my own dream_

_Be as strong as the seas are stormy_

_And proud as an eagle's scream_

Hiccup was interrupted by a lick from the dragon, he immediately giggled at Toothless and said:

"Alright, alright. _And proud as a dragon's scream_. That sounds better?" – The dragon nodded in satisfaction.

Gobber whistled at the sight.

_I will ride, I will fly_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky_

_I will fly_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky_

_And touch the sky_

_Chase the wind, chase the wind_

_Touch the sky._

Toothless joined in with Hiccup at the chorus. His croons and deep humming sounded pretty good combining with my son's soft but strong voice. They swayed lightly along with the flow of the song, lost in their own world. I knew better than to give away our position. I understood now. Hiccup needed this. So did that dragon. They needed _this_, whatever they called it. Bonding. Break. _Freedom_.

"We'd better head back." – I received a nod, but Gobber still wanted to know what they would do next. I would be a liar if I said I didn't want to know, too. Hesitation.

But then, we didn't have anything else to see as Toothless started to rearrange their lying position. At a moment, I stopped breathing as the scene after the battle came back into view. Hiccup disappeared behind those massive wings and paws, as he muttered gently and sleepily:

"Good night, Toothless."

Just like that, silence ruled the cove. Toothless closed his eyes after a sweet croon. We decided to give them their beloved privacy. They earned it, deserved it more than anyone. Carefully, we got on our dragons and took off silently.

"Stoick, you're not planning to ban the boy from this, are you?" – Gobber asked warily.

"I'm his father, Gobber! At least he has to inform me where he is, for everyone's sake!"

"I hate to tell you this, but he wanders around by himself for almost his whole life and he's still alive and well. Why do you think he needs you now, especially when he has a bodyguard that won't leave him anytime of this century?"

I opened my mouth, but no sound escaped my throat. My mind refused to work, because I'd already lost to a **fact**. I couldn't change the past. I'd chosen to walk out of my son's life since my wife died, so he had no choice but to find someone else. That someone happened to be a dragon, a Night Fury to be exact, and they were both more than happy to play their roles in each other's life. Toothless had always been the winner. Actually, he was the only contestant and Hiccup had already declared the unavoidable result.

"He's still a member of this tribe, Gobber. And I, his father, am the chief. No-one does things in this village without my notice and permission! I will pick the right time to talk to him rationally about this matter." – I declared the discussion closed as we returned to the village and got off our dragons.

"I'm looking forward to the _rationally _part, Stoick. That lad had suffered enough in his short life." – Gobber gave me a look of concern and somewhat caution. Was I that bad of a father?

"We'll see, Gobber." – I mumbled, but not to my friend, but to myself.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. The next chapter, would you like it to be:**

**1) hurt/comfort/angst but pure fluff in the end (I'm thinking about a short story with two parts) where Hiccup is torn between his tribe and his best friend. (there will be Loki in it, so please Odin help me!)**

**2) fluff between Hiccup and the teens, with a bit father/son bonding (family/friendship genre)**

**Whatever choice you pick, I'll write the other sooner or later (if I feel like it, if I don't, well…). I just want to know which one captures your attention more. Thanks again for your time.**


	3. Into the Open Air

**A/N: Thank you for reading and favoring this story. It means a lot to me. If it weren't for you amazing readers, I could have "killed myself" because I got a four in my first Math test of this academic year (my worst result ever). HTTYD doesn't belong to me.**

_A nameless reader, who cryptically had read my mind, suggested the song __**Numb **__by Linkin Park. I've listened to this song a few months ago and I love it (and I don't usually like rock, but the lyrics and beats are just… you know). Oh, and I'd prefer the original version to the dubstep remix version. However, I would use aforementioned song in the next chapter if I feel like it, for this one, it would be __**Into the Open air **__(Brave OST), which doesn't belong to me._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Third Person's Point of View:**

Stoick the Vast had been waiting for the perfect moment to have a "rational" conversation with his son and it finally had come. He wasn't known for his patience and he'd been itching to know why his son only shared everything about himself to the dragon, not his tribe after they had given him proper respect after the battle. The chief was quite anxious and often wondered if his son would choose a Night Fury over his people, which was horrifyingly a potential possibility. So here they were, every Berkian, gathered together in the Great Hall to avoid a big snowstorm, though today was expected to be the last day and they would be free to return home and get back to their daily routines. His son was talking to the teens, but if someone watched closely, it was clear that the main focus was petting Toothless' head, absent-mindedly. Stoick asked Gobber to join him for a drink and also a chance to _coincidentally _hear the kids' conversation, but the older blacksmith had wisely declined and said: "Don't drag me into this." So the chief had chosen Spitelout instead.

"…And dad was like, you're the fiercest, I'm so proud of you, son!" – Snotlout was ranting about his "perfect" father/son relationship. The buff young Viking had acted awkwardly around Hiccup since their discovery of the young blacksmith's singing voice.

"Well Snotlout, I'm sure you're always your father's one and only pride." – Hiccup rolled his eyes and reassured patiently.

"Hiccup, you're talking like your father's not proud of you! You're the Red Death slayer!" – Astrid scolded, but her blue eyes scanned his face judgingly, like he was a very complicated and annoying puzzle that she must solve.

"I know, I know, you don't need to remind me of that, Astrid. But always remember that I couldn't have done anything without Toothless." – And Hiccup's attention was fully on his scaly companion again, scratching Toothless' chin lovingly, the scrawny boy gave his friend a fish.

"You ought to give yourself some credits, Hiccup. He can't fly without you!" – Fishlegs had once again, mentioned a very touchy subject.

Hiccup's eyes automatically landed at the prosthetic tailfin of Toothless and couldn't stop a spine-chilling pang of guilt from overtaking his sense. The dragon immediately nudged his face and rubbed his prosthetic leg like trying to comfort and reminding him that it wasn't his fault.

"I guess we don't have to talk about the cause of his disability again, do we?" – His voice was less soft than usual, but his face didn't change, yet.

"Man, spare us the mushy stuff, please! You're supposed to be like… super happy that a Night Fury is forever tied to you! You've got yourself a smart loyal pet!" – Tuffnut said with the 'duh!' voice.

"Toothless is not a pet." – stated Hiccup firmly, his face hardened. Toothless, along with his rider, bared his teeth as if to say "Take that back or I'll snatch your back."

"Okay, okay, no hard feelings! Your face looks like you're facing Snotlout in Thawfest all over again!" – Ruffnut waved her hand, and unluckily, had bumped into another forbidden topic.

"Wait, what?" – Hiccup and Snotlout gasped together and immediately looked at each other with indescribable expressions. Spitelout, Snotlout's father, straightened his back at this.

Toothless tilted his head a little hard, hitting Hiccup in the hip lightly and said boy nervously started stroking the dragon's head faster.

"Uh, nothing!" – Fishlegs laughed nervously, his face turned red. – "I guess the twins are just… making random comparisons, right?"

"Dude, you're so close to winning, I mean like this close, and you screw it up again!" – Ruffnut said jokingly, wasn't aware of the rising tension. Spitelout seemed to pay more attention to the conversation since it concerned his son's victory. Did they not admit his win?

"Ha ha, thanks for reminding me, guys! And you're surprised because…?"

"What do you mean when you ask that question?" – asked Astrid, raising her eyebrow. She was pleased that Hiccup didn't turn into a jerk, but she wasn't so fond of his lack of self-esteem. Unfortunately, she just put oil into fire.

"Um, do we have to talk about this? I mean I don't need to admit again that I'm the village's hiccup, right?" – Hiccup said with a monotone tone, his face straight.

"No, you're not! You're the first one to ride a dragon, the smartest person around here!" – Astrid shouted, trying to get some sense through Hiccup's skull.

"Yeah, not to mention extremely brave and an excellent blacksmith." – Fishlegs started counting the things he knew about Hiccup – "I like your drawings of everything, too. The details are just breath-taking!"

"Wait, you went through my stuff?" – Hiccup was suddenly very defensive.

"No, no, Gobber showed us your designs in his shop!" – Astrid quickly covered things up.

"Okay, since when did you start taking interest in my designs?" – Hiccup frowned slightly, trying to make out what was all this fussing about.

"Oh lad, don't be ridiculous, I've always loved your ideas, at least when they are on papers!" – Coming out of nowhere, Gobber joined the conversation.

"Gobber, have you been eavesdropping us?" – accused Hiccup, swiftly calming Toothless down again since the dragon didn't react nicely to an unexpected guest.

"Just passing by, Hiccup, give this old man some credits! Ya don't mind joining me in the shop after the storm, do you?"

"Is there anything you'd like me to help you with?" – Hiccup replied questioningly, it was getting weirder and weirder.

"Blacksmith to blacksmith, like old times, we can't actually talk about it with this crowd!" – Gobber ruffled Hiccup's already messy hair and chuckled, somewhat _nervously_?

"Sure, Gobber. I'll be there. Toothless is coming, too, right?"

"Yeah, whatever, just keep your little friend under control."

Spitelout stared at the chief and managed to stutter out:

"Why did Snotlout look so troubled when they mention Thawfest? He won, clean and fair!"

"My guess is as good as mine, Spitelout."

* * *

**That evening**

"So, how are things with you lately, lad? How's that leg of yours?" – asked Gobber after he and Hiccup had made themselves comfortable. However, they were unaware of five teens standing hidden near one of the windows and the chief near another one.

"Everything's fine, really. I don't mind the leg; it got better after a while." – shrugged the boy. – "Besides, it's only fairness. There's no point complaining."

"What do you mean by that?" – Gobber shouted in disbelief, losing a limb was a very **huge **deal. Hiccup talked about it like it was meant to happen, which it actually was.

"Everything comes with sacrifices, you taught me that, remember? I defeated that thing, and my leg is the price. We should be happy that it's not someone's death. On the other hand, I'm glad that Toothless and I are finally even." – beamed Hiccup warmly at the giant reptile sitting next to him. The dragon purred softly at the gesture.

For the first time, Gobber and the other _audience_ paid attention. Looking carefully at the inseparable duo, it was heart-aching beautiful how much they looked alike. They were both crippled, with unique traits, unbelievable intelligence, _charming_ stubbornness and undying loyalty, not to mention the sharp green irises that looked matched as well.

"Well, if you think so, Hiccup."

"Is there anything I should know about? Like how people are acting kind of strangely around me?" – The dragon rider narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Something was definitely _up_.

"Look, I'm going to be blunt. Your father's not happy with you sneaking out at midnight with that beloved dragon of yours." – The older blacksmith confessed quickly, if not focus, Hiccup couldn't have made out what he was saying.

"Wait, he knows?" – Hiccup started panting. – "We're so dead buddy!"

Toothless narrowed his big eyes, grumbling lowly in his throat as if he was saying: _"Yeah, like I would let something like that happens."_

"How long…?"

"Two weeks, if I'm not mistaken. By the way, you should show us your singing voice sometimes. Looks like there are more tricks under your sleeve."

Before Hiccup could even give his comment on the matter, Toothless shook his head fervently, Hiccup sang only to him and **him **only!

"I absolutely don't know what you are talking about, Gobber, but I'm going to solve this, whatever this is, out with my dad." – Intending to stand up only to get pushed down by his mentor, Hiccup looked at the older blacksmith puzzled.

"So now you're pushing me out, too huh? All those years working beside me means nothing to you?" – said Gobber, but his tone didn't sound as harsh as his words.

"How could you even think of something like that, Gobber? You're like a father to me, more than…!" – before Hiccup could finish the sentence, he suddenly found his boots very interesting to stare at.

It was like a stab through the heart to Stoick to hear that statement, but he couldn't deny it. Gobber spent more time with his son more than he ever did, taught him more than he ever could and respected him more than anyone else in the village before the incident with that giant dragon.

"Oh lad, I'm so sorry…"

"No, I'm the one who has to…"

"Listen to me, Hiccup." – snapped the older man firmly. – "No-one has ever actually given you a proper apology since your father's the one who hear them all, so as the first person who you put your faith in most, I'm sorry for all those years you have to go through, Hiccup. No-one, especially you, has to suffer those treatments."

Hiccup opened his mouth but then closed it. Although he never asked for it, it warmed his heart to hear it from someone's mouth. Toothless slowly got on his feet and walked over to Gobber, surprised everyone by licking his face and giving him a nod of appreciation.

"You, too, Toothless, everyone in this village owes you an apology."

Hiccup gave a genuine smile and again, surprised them with a hug for Gobber. The old blacksmith was paralyzed for a few seconds and returned the gesture gladly. Out of nowhere, the teens, Stoick and Gobber asked themselves how many hugs Hiccup had actually received in his young life. The Night Fury and his rider were the ones who knew the correct answer to that question even they never really counted, they just knew and savored every moment.

"Thank you, Gobber. You've given me so much, the least I can do is to be a good apprentice!" – chuckled Hiccup. – "You won't tell anyone, will you? Wait, does my father know about my little hobby?"

"Oh…" – Gobber scratched his head hesitantly, considering the reply carefully and said after taking a deep breath. – "He left right after he saw your stunt with Toothless and your safe-landing with your neck still attached to your head, so no, I don't think he knows."

Stoick was stunned, did his friend just lie to his son? On what purpose?

"Oh thank Odin, he doesn't need another reason to feel embarrassed about me!"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, it's an amazing thing! I was completely blown away, I must tell ya! I'll give you my word I'll keep my mouth shut if I get to hear it again!"

"Gobber!" – Hiccup face-palmed. Stoick shook his head in disbelief. The teens' curiosity had been taken to a very new level. – "Are you okay with that, buddy?"

The dragon narrowed his eyes, the pupils turned into slits for a second. He sniffed the air and focused on his hearing. Without letting Hiccup detect his action, the Night Fury shot a quick sharp glance at the windows of the shop. Astrid held her breath while Stoick stayed as still as possible, but none of them really knew for sure whether Toothless had sensed them or not and unfortunately for them, he did. For some reasons, the dragon kept quiet and gave a slow nod, showing hesitation and displease. The smart Night Fury knew that no secrets existed forever, they would be exposed sooner or later and he couldn't keep Hiccup for himself. Meanwhile, Hiccup was forming some lyrics in his head.

"Toothless, could you knocked on the ground? I want a drum, but we don't have one. Let's do this quickly and quietly."

His mount shot the older blacksmith a look that said: "Listen carefully and enjoy while it lasts."

"Just to let you know, lad, I feel honored."

"I appreciate that, Gobber." – said Hiccup in a monotone. – "Let's get this show on the road, Toothless!"

_This love, it is a distant star_

_Guiding us home wherever we are_

_This love, it is a burning song_

_Shining light on the things that we've done_

No-one uttered a sound; Hiccup's voice filled the air. It was much better listening to him closely than to hear it from the distance.

_I try to speak to you every day_

_But each word we spoke, the wind blew away_

_Could these walls come crumbling down?_

_I want to feel my feet on the ground_

_And leave behind this prison we share_

_Step into the open air_

"Wait, did you compose this song before Toothless?" – Gobber asked while the others tried to understand the lyrics. That sounded like the Hiccup's relationship with his father. Toothless growled softly at the older man, urged him to stay quiet.

_How did we let it come to this?_

_What we just tasted we somehow still missed_

_How will it feel when this day is done_

_And can we keep what we've only begun?_

Okay, definitely about Stoick.

_And now these walls come crumbling down_

_And I can feel my feet on the ground_

_Can we carry this love that we share?_

_Into the open air (x3)_

Toothless had broken the walls down and helped Hiccup stand on his own feet. Everyone knew that. Hiccup's life changed after his forbidden friendship and the epic battle. Still, the tension between the chief and his son never lessened.

_This love, it is a burning song…_

The black dragon let out a few rumbles after Hiccup's tender final notes. A moment of silence and then Gobber clapped his hands madly, he was still on the clouds.

"I think I'll have to trick you into singing more."

"We'll see about that, Gobber." – Hiccup stroke Toothless' head fondly. – "The song used to end at "step into the open air", but you know…"

"Toothless added the last part, I know."

Not knowing what else to say, mentor and student said farewell to each other and get back to their day, pretending nothing had happened in the shop. The "hidden" audience calmly took their departure from around the shop and put on pretty convincing faces as well. But they didn't miss the next part where Hiccup told his dragon:

"Thank god the Thawfest smack down is over, for now."

* * *

When the teens bumped into Hiccup near the Dragon Academy, they just gave him weird looks while he put on a straight face, Toothless hot on his heels.

"So… are we going to train or what, Hiccup?" – asked Astrid.

"Yes, I guess so. Come on, guys."

"Actually, I'd like to ask if you're okay with talking to me." – came the booming voice of Stoick the Vast, Hiccup's father. Penny for your thoughts?

"Uh-oh." – Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs.

"What now?" – Astrid.

"Grrrr, give him a break!" – Toothless.

"Sh*t!" – Hiccup.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter, done. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
